Peter Parker (Earth-17)
History Childhood When Peter was a little boy, his father, Richard, worked at Oscorp, and his mother, Mary, was a police officer, so they were hardly at home. However, his father's business partner, Joseph Brock, had a son named Eddie, so the two of them hung out a lot and became great friends. Eventually, the Brocks were transferred to California, so his father was given a new partner, Dr. Curtis Connors. Peter was sad that Eddie was gone, but a new girl named Gwen Stacy had just moved in across the street, and Peter knew they would be good friends. Tragedy Strikes When Peter was six, his father discovered his lab had been broken into, and one of his formulas had been stolen. So he grabbed Peter and Mary and they left, taking only his brief case. Peter asked where they were going, and Richard said he would be staying with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. That night, his parents left, never to be seen again. Soon enough, May and Ben got word they had died in a place crash and Peter became very sad, and did not talk for nearly two weeks, and his aunt and uncle had to take him to therapy in order to help him cope with the loss. High School Growing up, Peter's life didn't get much better. He never heard from the Brocks, he and Gwen never really got to know each other, and he had no friends besides Harry Osborn, the son of his father's old boss. Peter tried not to let that get in the way of their friendship, but it was hard. Peter was never willing to hang out with Harry as long as he knew Norman Osborn would be there. However, Peter was grateful because Harry keeps the bullies, like Flash Thompson, off of Peter, but they just opted to pick on even easier kids, which Peter didn't like at all. Meeting Gwen Stacy It had never occurred to Peter that he and Gwen Stacy each attended Midtown High, but he didn't exactly find out in the best way. He was trying to get to his next class when he saw Gwen and Flash making out, so he decided to just go around to get to his class. However, a few minutes later, Peter and Gwen bumped into each other, and Gwen dropped all of her things. Peter apologized and picked her things up, but she told him no apology was necessary, and she gave him one last beautiful smile before they parted ways. Finding the Brief Case That same day, he discovered Uncle Ben and Aunt May were cleaning out the basement to have a garage sale, and Aunt May told him to take over for her, because her back hurt. He complained a bit at first, lying and saying he had homework, but Aunt May gave him her infamous "look", so Peter got donwstairs. He began searching for stuff they wouldn't need anymore, and eventually he saw a brief case he barely remembered, but then, it all came back. He remembered that night. He grabbed the brief case, without letting Uncle Ben notice, and he put it in a place he would remember to grab it. When they were done, Peter snuck it up to his room to look through it and see if he could find anything out. Richard Parker's Plans Spider-Man (17) SHIELD Outfit.jpg|Spider-Man's SHIELD Outfit Symbiote Spidey (17).jpg|Symbiote Spider-Man Lizard vs Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man vs Lizard Lizard vs Spider-Man on the bus.jpg|Spider-Man vs Lizard on a bus Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-17 Category:Heroes of Earth-17 Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Spider Sense Category:Agility Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Oscorp (Earth-17) Category:Avengers Training Program (Earth-17) Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Versions of Peter Parker